High capacity storage capabilities are becoming more commonplace and desired in numerous applications, such as libraries, back-up and archive configurations, for example. It is desired for arrangements to provide such back-up capabilities without interrupting business operations. Increased speed, accessibility and reliability are additionally desired for providing long-term storage of digital data.
The Linear Tape Open (LTO) Ultrium format has been developed as a linear tape format to provide enhanced high capacity storage. First generation configurations deliver up to 100 GB of native data capacity on a single cartridge. Future configurations are believed scalable to provide single-cartridge native data capacities of 1.6 TB.
Referring to FIG. 1, a convention head configuration 10 for writing and reading data within a high capacity storage device is illustrated. The depicted configuration 10 includes a head die substrate 12, filler block 14 and cover bar 16. Head elements are provided within a region 18 including a plurality of deposited layers and an insulating matrix. Exemplary deposited layers include metallic magnetic materials to provide write poles, shields and magneto-resistive read elements. Such is typically deposited upon die substrate 12 and contained between die substrate 12 and cover bar 16. The insulating matrix and layers typically comprise relatively soft materials (compared with the substrate and cover bar) due to fabrication methodologies. The soft materials are susceptible to increased wear compared to other portions of the head assembly including the substrate 12 and the cover bar 16.
Accordingly, numerous conventional configurations suffer from pole tip recession wherein the insulating matrix and layers are abrasively removed by a tape passing thereover during use. These conventional head configurations are subject to spacing loss in magnetic tape recording resulting from the pole tip recession. Such spacing loss decreases the density of recording capabilities of data upon a given magnetic tape.
Referring to FIG. 2, pole tip recession is illustrated within a conventional head arrangement within region 18. The depicted configuration includes AL(1) corresponding to a layer of relatively soft material, such as deposited alumina, upon substrate 12. Designation P3 corresponds to a shield adjacent a read element (not labeled). Designation P2 corresponds to a shared shield/pole adjacent the read element. Designation P1 corresponds to a write pole and AL(2) corresponds to a layer of alumina material over the deposited layers forming the head elements. Such heightened susceptibility to pole tip recession decreases the maximum attainable recording density in conventional devices.
For future increases in linear recording density, there exists a need to provide improved devices and methodologies having improvements over the prior art devices.